dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot (ロード・キャメロット, Rōdo Kyamerotto) represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Personal Info *'Hobbies:' She likes to be mean to Akuma and likes to play jokes on people (especially the Earl) *'Likes:' Candy, Allen, and the Earl *'Dislikes:' Humans Personality Bar Education - 3 Affinity - 1 Working ability - 5 Mental - 4 Flexibility - 4 Skinship - 5 Appearance Road is the oldest member of the Noah Family, however it appears that at some point during her adolescence her Noah genes awoke which apparently causes the agelessness of the members of the family as well as their supernatural abilities. Her look has changed over the course of the series and the newest chapter depicts her as a quite a striking woman now who is quite mature. Synopsis Rewinding Town arc We first see Road being given a mission from the Millenium Earl to find a piece of innocence as she takes Lero with her. Unknown to Road or the Earl the exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are already there investigating the strange events happening there. Road enters the place that the exorcists are at and immediately notices the two Exorcists at the restaurant in town. Road sends three Akuma already in the area to fight them while she watches from afar. She recalls them later for a mission later. Road later confronts the Exorcists and their friend Miranda Lotto. She quickly incapacitates the trio and drags them into her pocket dimension. Road taunts Allen, horrified at the prospect that humans are siding with the Earl. She embraces Allen to prove that she is a human and Allen's Innocence instinctively reaches out to attack her. When Allen holds his Innocence back, she takes Allen's innocence and stabs herself with it. She comes out burned all the way to her skull but perfectly fine as she heals what was a fatal wound in a second. She summons her weapons to stab Allen, hitting him in his Pentacle Eye and blinding him. She proceeds to attack Miranda, and is unsurprised when Allen takes the blow for her. Miranda's innocence activates and heals both exorcists. Road orders the Akuma to attack but one is destroyed by Allen and Lenalee attacking together. Road orders the second to self-destruct while she retreats. When the Akuma self-destructs, a furious Allen quickly destroys the third and threatens to shoot her with his Cross Paling. Road is unworried, knowing that Allen would never harm a fellow human. Road returns to the Earl but not before Allen misses her dimensional door by mere moments. Road promises the next time they meet the exorcists will not be so lucky. Road returns to the Earl briefing him on what happened. He is not worried as there is always more innocence to find and the heart is still out there. The earl orders Road to hunt down more innocence and report back later. Edo arc Road is next seen in the Anime exclusive episode where she easily defeats exorcist General Kevin Yeegar in combat. Road takes the Innocence straight to the Earl where he destroys it. In the manga the general was found tied in a crucifix position on a tree with his soldiers dead at the bottom of the tree. Noah's Ark arc Road was later seen awakening part of Noah's Ark with a strange power exclusive to her. She then waits for Allen with Tyki in the final room of the Ark. Road kisses Allen when he walks into the dinning hall, and she tells him she loves him which in turn greatly confuses everyone including Tyki. When the fighting begins, Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a box-shaped forcefield. Roads asks the Bookman Junior, Lavi, to play with her, and Lavi steps up to battle Road. She quickly traps Lavi in her pocket dimension and forces him to fight a dream world she created. When Tyki is stabbed with Allen's new evolved Innocence, Road breaks her concentration and the dimension shatters for a short time. Road retaliates by stabbing Chaoji with her signature candles. Lavi is busy fighting fake enemies as Road shifts her focus back to the fight. Lavi knows they are fake and quickly takes them down. Road forces Lavi's Bookman heart to take over and to destroy. Lavi attacks Allen not knowing Road is manipulating him. Lavi eventually realizes that the one telling him what to do is Road. Lavi guesses the Roads real body is Dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's physical body, proving that it was a fatal blow. Lavi starts fading away in the pocket dimension but manages to pull himself back together. Lavi changes his fire seal to a stone seal and blasts Road full on. Road breaks out but can not move. Road falls and is exorcised but not before she laughs hysterically at what she has done, and says , "Allen" in a creepy manner. Road is next seen at the Earl's side at a dinner party fine but is perhaps still weak from her battle against Lavi. She is sporting longer hair. Recent Events In the latest chapter Road was seen bloody, broken, and battered talking to Tyki about the battle for Noah's ark. She is seen talking to the talent of noah about the 14th. Abilities Road most obvious power is the power of reality warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions. She also displayed high-speed regeneration as well as to open a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants as long as it is humanly possible. As a Noah, Road had the power to awaken part of the ark but with it's destruction she lost this power. Navagation Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family